percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Questers: Snow
I'm sorry, I'm kind of obssesed with the cold (xD) so this is a story using snow as a metaphor for this tragic mission. after finding myself klunky with my 1st person narrative, and witnessing the wonders of 3rd person in Paper Planes I decided to write this is 3rd person. Chapter One It was night, and only five stirred. The fall's frigid breezes masked the warm heartbeat of a camp at rest. A lone monster howled in rthe woods. Michael grimaced as he silently followed Natalie out of their cabin. Thinking longingly at his bed, he cursed silently about the lack of warmth where they were going. Having nothing else to do, he replayed that days conversation in his mind. "Chiron knows something we don't," Natalie had said. "Obviously!" Ava had snapped, dipping her cookie into her hot cocoa. "He probably thinks its for our protection. But those attacks weren't a coincidence. Each aimed at us, wherever we were, at the same time . . ." Michael had shivered, remembering the cold breath of a hydra, melting his library book and costing him $5. How heartless could you be? Of course that moment of solemnity hadn't lasted long. Five seconds later ava was back to trying to decapitate Zack. Michael smiled with the memory, quickly wiped away with another gust of wind. Before they had left for lunch though, Natalie had slipped a note into his pocket. Pack your bags, it had said, We're going in. Zack absentmindedly knocked down a tree. Another quest? he thought. Dammit, why now? Some of us want to sleep . . . Well, there was nothing killing a few monsters couldn't help. "Hey!" Kyra yelled as she dodged the tree. "Quit swinging your wiiblades like that. Your going to bring the forest down." "Shut up guys." Ava said irritably. "I can't even close my eyes without you two blabbering." Kyra stood up, her bow clicking into place as she nocked an arrow. Ava silently stood up, pulling out her knives. "Wait!" an alarmed voice yelped. Natalie and Michael emerged from the trees, clearly shocked by their comrades current states. "What's going on?" Natalie said accusingly, glaring at Ava. "What's going on is you tell us to meet you at midnight in the freezing cold for no particular reason." Ava growled, frustrated, and threw a knife into a tree. "Yeah, well, I found out something." Natlie continued. "There were three things present in each of the attacks. We each saw lightning beforehand, we each were wearing our CHB necklace, and we each were doing something that involved words." Zack frowned. "So . . .what? Natalie frowned. "Lets look at our necklaces." Kyra looked quesrtioningly at Michael, who shrugged. Once they all were laid out in front of her, Natalie resumed. "Have any of you ever noticed how heavy the beads are?" Ava snorted."That because they're made from indestructible clay. Duh!" "No." Natalie said and pulled out a hammer."This was given to me by my mother. It works ten times. I can break something, and after five minutes it repairs." Crack! ''Pieces of Natalie's beads flew in all directions. But in the center of each of them,hanging on the strings were little metal objects with Hephaustus's symbol on them. The Questers stared at each other, alarmed. Finally, Kyra spoke what they all were thinking. "So . . . The camper's necklaces are really tracking devices?" Chapter Two The group grew so quiet, they could hear the leaves rustling in the wind. Eventually, Zack broke the silence. "So . . . the necklaces are so the Gods can keep tabs on us?" He said angrily. "No . . . No . . .No . ." Michael murmured. "Calm down guys," said natalie, although Zack could see she looked quite upset. "We don't have enough evidence." "What more do you need?" Kyra cried. "Shut up!" Ava yelled, and everyone grew silent. "As hard as this is for me, Natalie's right. If the gods hate us, they would've killed us by now.We need to move forward. We have three leads- Hephaeustus, Athena, and Zeus. We have to go." Zack opened his mouth to argue, but, looking in her eyes, realzed she was just as shocked and upset as they were. "Fine," he grumbled and shouldered his backpack. Taking a deep breath, Kyra stood. "Agreed. But one problem-we have three leads and it won't be long before Zeus or Chiron notices we're gone. Especially since we're leaving these." Kyra pointed miserably to the necklaces. Michael's face lit up. "I've got it!" Before anyone could stop him, he dissapeared into the woods. He returned a few minutes later, with five jackets. "These are actually cloaks," he explained. "They give us limited invisibility and jam any gods frtom tracking us. Our cabin was developing it for Cpature." Natalie smacked her head. "Why didn't I think of that?" Michael grinned. "You've been a bit busy. Listen, I've got to warn you guys, the Hephaustus cabin manufactured it for us under a truce, so we have to return them by Friday or they'll realize we must've taken them. Then theyll definetly destroy their capabilities, leaving us vulnerable to Gods, Monsters, and Demigods." "Sweet!" said Zack and put his on, which immediatedly reconfigured itself to his preferences. Pressing the label, it transformed into a black cloak with a ruby conecting it.. Ava stared in disgust at hers. "I'm not wearing this! This goes with my outfit like Hitler and Ghandi!" Natlie sighed. "C'mon Ava please?" Ava rolled her eyes. "As long as they come in leather." Three hours later, the Questers silently employed a strawberry van, but to avoid recognition, repainted it to resemble a UPS van. However, they quickly realized even that was to conspicuous, so began to travel long distance by shadow travel. For shorter runs . . .they would be forced to travel on fooot, shielded from the cold by their cloaks. In about three days, they arrived at a verified workshop of Hephaustus. That was the easy part. The hard part was that it was enchanted to blow if someone stepped a foot inside its perimeter. Natalie frowned. 'Gah! Maximum security for an abandoned warehouse? You kidding me?" "Wait." said Zack. They all turned, confused to him. he pointed to the Warehouse. Zack had seen a small wormhole in the Field. "Brilliant!" Mixhael cried. "Uh, no." Kyra said. How are we going to fit through that? Natlie looked at Michael. and slowly a smile spread over their faces. Gauge-3 laughed as he patroled the border of the Warehouse. "I won't have to do a thing!" he though, any comes within an inch of this, they'll be blown to Tartarus. A shadow dropped behind him. A moment later, Gauge-3 felt a sword against his neck. 'Deactivate the field, now." Zack said. Gauge-3 had used up his weapons 3 days ago, replacing it with Assasin's Creed exclusive content. As the field dropped, Michael and Natalie ran in on the West side, Kyra and Ava on the East. Moving quickly, they began to search for the Tracking Devices, or anything similar. Unfortunately, not a clue. Michael slumped against the wall, eyes squeezed shut." "Great. We've infiltrated a God's Warehouse, destroying his securoity sytsem in the process for nothing?" All of a sudden, a hand clamped around Michael's mouth pulling him backwards. Natalie activated his stealth feature on his cloak, and they both stayed silent as Hepaestus entered his Warehouse. "The systems- down/" he roared. "First my Beta-Tracking-Chips are stolen, then a mere hundred years later, the same Warehouse is sabatoged?" ''Stolen? Michael mouthed at Natlie, who shrugged. Quicker than his buff form suggested, Hepheastus turned to us. "Yes, stolen." he said. "And don't think you can hide from me with those cloaks of yours. I invented cloaks." Catiously, Natalie and Michael stepped out of the shadows "We-" Natalie began. Hepheastus raised his hand. "I know why your here. You found my Beta-chops in the necklaces." Anger surged through Michael. "Why are the gods keeping tabs on us?" he shouted. Hepheastus grinned. "I have no idea if those even are the gods. I take no part in the affairs of the Camp. However, that is my property, so I shall allow you to search for answers uninterrupted." "Great!" Michael said. "With one catch" the god added. "Darn." "I am sending one of my asistants with you," Hepheaustus said and called "χιόνι!" A young girl our age appeared. She was beautiful, with long white hair and intelligent green eyes. She looked like a cross between an Athena, Nike, and Morpheus camper." "Hi!" she said brightly. "My names χιόνι but you can call me Luna." Category:The Questers (OC Club) Category:Hermione6720